List of psychiatrists
This list includes notable psychiatrists. Individuals listed below are all physicians, and are board certified by the American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology, or are members of the American Psychiatric Association, or the Royal College of Psychiatrists in the United Kingdom, or another professional medical psychiatric association in a different country. Additional lists of psychiatrists can be found at the articles Famous figures in psychiatry (though not all individuals at this list are psychiatrists and medical doctors) Medical doctors who are psychiatrists and included in those lists; are also listed below: A *Jena Hebert (1970-), American Children Psychiatrist *Jean-Marie Abgrall (1950 – ), French psychiatrist specializing in forensic medicine *Keith Ablow (1961-), American television psychiatrist *Alfred Adler (1870 – 1937), individual psychology *Leo Alexander (1905 – 1985), Austrian–American psychiatrist, author *Alois Alzheimer (1864 – 1915), German psychiatrist, Alzheimer's disease *Nancy C. Andreasen, Recipient, National Medal of Science in 2000, Professor of Psychiatry at the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics *George Athey (1950-), American Child Psychiatrist specializing in Psychopharmacology and Autism B *Jack Barchas, American psychiatrist, Chairman, Department of Psychiatry, Weill Cornell Medical College *Aaron T. Beck (1921 – ), American psychiatrist, father of cognitive therapy *Steven R. Black, American psychiatrist, mulitidisciplianry Internal Medicine and Psychiatry *Eugen Bleuler (1857 – 1940), Swiss psychiatrist, named term "schizophrenia" *Ian Brockington (1935 – ), British psychiatrist, researched nosology of psychiatry *William Breitbart, American psychiatrist, Chief, Psychiatry Service, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center *Neel Burton, British psychiatrist, author of The Meaning of Madness and other books C *John Cade (1912 – 1980), Australian psychiatrist, Lithium therapy research *Ferdinando Cazzamalli (1887- 1958), Italian psychiatrist, interested in paranormal and metaphysics *Anthony Clare (1942 - 2007), Irish psychiatrist *John Gordon Clark (1926 – 1999), American psychiatrist, 1991 psychiatrist of the year, Psychiatric Times *Ugo Cerletti (1877 – 1963,) Italian neurologist, specialised in neuropsychiatry and electroconvulsive therapy *Frasier Crane, Fictional psychiatrist, character in Cheers and subject of its spin-off, Frasier *Niles Crane, Fictional psychiatrist, character in spin off show Frasier. *Tim Crow, British psychiatrist, researched schizophrenia D *Eric Cunningham Dax (1908 – 2008), British psychiatrist, specialised in shock therapy and lobotomy *Arthur J. Deikman (1929 – ), American psychiatrist, author, The Wrong Way Home *Christine Dean (1939 - ), British community psychiatrist; alternatives to psychiatric hospital treatment and human rights of people with mental health problems. E *Leon Eisenberg (1922 – 2009), American psychiatrist and medical educator, first RCT in clinical child psychopharmacology, protege of Leo Kanner, author of early articles about autism and neurodevelopmental disorders *Joseph T. English (1933 – ), American psychiatrist, past president, chief psychiatrist of the Peace Corps, first president of New York City's Health and Hospitals Corporation *Milton H. Erickson (1901 – 1980), American psychiatrist, founding president, American Society for Clinical Hypnosis F *Wayne Fenton, as per National Institute of Mental Health, ex-Chestnut Lodge, died 2006 *Daniel X Freedman (1921 – 1993), American psychiatrist, pioneer in biological psychiatry *Walter Freeman American psychiatrist, office leucotomist *Jacob H. Friedman (1905-1973), American psychiatrist, pioneer in geriatric psychiatry *Sigmund Freud (1856 – 1939), Austrian neurologist, "the father of psychoanalysis" G *Lars Christopher Gillberg (1950 – ), Swedish psychiatrist, researched on ADHD and autism *William Glasser (1925 – ), American psychiatrist, Reality Therapy and Choice Theory *Richard Green (sexologist) (1938 -), American psychiatrist, influential work done in studying gender identity H *David A. Halperin (1934 – 2003), American psychiatrist *Paul Hardy, M.D. (c.1946 – ), American psychiatrist and Neurologist , specializing in Neuropsychiatry *John Hochman (1946 – ), American psychiatrist, specializing in forensic psychiatry *Robert Galbraith Heath (1915 – 1999), American psychiatrist and neurologist *Karen Horney (1885 – 1952), German psychiatrist, "neo-Freudian" *James F. Hooper (1947– ), American Psychiatrist specializing in forensic psychiatry I Ibrahim Kutty (1946 - ), Consultant Psychiatrist, Ministry of Health, Saudi Arabia J *Karl Jaspers (1883 – 1969), German psychiatrist and existential philosopher *Eve Johnstone, British psychiatrist, Head of Division of Psychiatry, University of Edinburgh *Carl Jung (1875 – 1961), Swiss psychiatrist, founder of analytical psychology K *Eric Richard Kandel (1929 – ), American psychiatrist, 2000 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *Robert Evan Kendell, nosology *Seymour S. Kety (1915 – 2000), American psychiatrist, Psychiatric genetics *Emil Kraepelin (1856 – 1926), German psychiatrist, founder of modern scientific psychiatry *Rama Reddy Karri (1952– ), Indian Psychiatrist, multifacted being a computer engineer, lawyer, management professional and writer and entered into Limca Book of Records L *Ronald David Laing (1927 – 1989), Scottish psychiatrist, Antipsychiatry *Karl Leonhard (1904 – 1988), German psychiatrist, nosology *Saul V. Levine, Canadian psychiatrist, author, ''Radical Departures: Desperate Detours to Growing Up *Robert Jay Lifton (1926 – ), American psychiatrist, author, Thought Reform *Manuel Isaias Lopez (1941 – ), Mexican psychiatrist, bioethics *Abraham Low (1891–1954), founder of Recovery International (formerly Recovery, Inc.) M *Aparna Menon , Psychiatrist, Australia *J. M. MacDonald First published the "MacDonald Triad"- three warning signs against children who may become serial killers. *Thomas McGlashan Professor of Psychiatry at Yale Medical School *Joseph Merlino, psychiatrist, author and hospital administrator. *Adolf Meyer (1866 – 1950) Swiss psychiatrist, past president, American Psychiatric Association *Robert Michels, M.D. American psychiatrist. University Professor and former Dean, Weill Cornell Medical College N * Richard Netsky, specializing in General Psychiatry and Child/Adolescent Psychiatry O *Peter A. Olsson (1941 – ) American psychiatrist, author Malignant Pied Pipers of Our Time (book) *Ian Oswald (1929 – ) British psychiatrist, sleep research P *Gordon Parker Australian Psychiatrist, famous for work on mood disorders, in particular melancholia. *Issy Pilowsky Australian Psychiatrist, famous for work on abnormal illness behaviour *Philippe Pinel (1745 – 1826) French psychiatrist, regarded as father of modern psychiatry *M. Scott Peck (1936 – 2005) American psychiatrist, focused on love and spiritual growth Q R *Udo Rauchfleisch, psychiatrist from Switzerland *John Rawlings Rees (1890 – 1969), British psychiatrist, Military psychiatry and mind control *W. H. R. Rivers (1864 – 1922), British psychiatrist, Psychiatric anthropologist *Maria Ron, neuropsychiatrist *Sir Michael Rutter, British psychiatrist S *William Sargant (1907 – 1988) British psychiatrist, false memory * Gunter Schmidt, German psychiatrist, sexuologe *Kurt Schneider (1887 – 1967) German psychiatrist, schizophrenia research *Michael Shepherd (1923 - 1995) - British psychiatrist, Epidemiological Psychiatry *Volkmar Sigusch, German psychiatrist and psychologe *Solomon Halbert Snyder neurotransmitters *Robert Spitzer American psychiatrist, chair, Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM–III), 1980 *Cedric Howell Swanton (1899 – 1970) Australian psychiatrist, electroconvulsive therapy *Dr.Tahir Javaid usa (1964 - 2050) American psychiatrist. T *E. Fuller Torrey (1937 – ) American psychiatrist, schizophrenia researcher U V *Vamık Volkan (1932 – ) Turkish-Cypriot psychiatrist, political psychiatry W *Julius Wagner–Jauregg (1857 – 1940) Austrian psychiatrist, Treatment of GPI *Simon Wessely , British psychiatrist, Epidemiology, general hospital and combat psychiatry *Louis Jolyon West (1924 – 1999) American psychiatrist, Civil rights activist *Sula Wolff (1924 – ) British psychiatrist, Stress in children X Y *Irvin D. Yalom (1931 – ) American psychiatrist, group psychotherapy research Z See also *Psychiatry *American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology *American Psychiatric Association *Royal College of Psychiatrists ;Lists * List of cognitive scientists * List of physicians * List of psychologists *Famous figures in psychiatry Psychiatrists * Psychiatrists Category:Lists of health professionals